Murong Yu
Murong Yu was the strongest genius of the year before Nie Li joined the Skysoul Institute in the Divine Feathers Sect. He is at least a 5 Fate Heavenly Fate Realm expert. He typically wares an all black outfit with a large sword strapped to his back. Appearance and Personality He has an overbearing and vicious personality. His desire to be recognized as the strongest leads him to ruthlessly suppress others. He also will manipulate others to accomplish his goals. Plot Alternate Life Nothing is known about his previous life. Current Life Acquiring Cultivation Resources Arc Nie Li: :He runs into Nie Li for the first time in the Ghastly Ruins. Murong Yu almost immediately feels threatened by Nie Li's talent when he witnesses him killing Ghouls at an incredible pace, as Murong Yu currently holds the first place in the ranking with 90,000 Soul Scales. :While he was sizing Nie Li up one of Hua Ling’s underlings claimed that Nie Li had said disrespectful things about Murong Yu and claimed that he would surpass him. Though Murong Yu knew that this was most likely untrue, he decided to use it as an excuse to suppress Nie Li. He used his far more powerful cultivation to overwhelm him. After Nie Li merged with his Fanged Panda, Murong Yu shot sonic blades towards him. Nie Li's Ying-Yang blast was able to stop most of them, but even still one got through and injured him. He then took Nie Li's 20,000 soul scales. :Murong Yu decided that he wasn't done and was going to thoroughly humiliate him. He sent a palm strike at him, but Nie Li suddenly disappeared. For just a moment Murong Yu thought he saw Nie Li merge with a second Demon Spirit. He was furious as he continued to search for traces of Nie Li. :The same underling of Hua Ling ran over and offered to help search for Nie Li, however Murong Yu was in a foul mood. He does not like being used and wanted to make sure this guy understood that. After punching and humiliating him, he also took his soul scales. Even though he finally found a trace of Nie Li's aura, he decided not to chase after him immediately, and rather wait until Nie Li collects more soul scales that he can take.【TDG】Chapter 294 – Settling for Second :He was frustrated later, despite the fact that he’d made a new record in the Ghastly Ruins of 120,000 soul scales.【TDG】Chapter 295 – Demon Spirits For Sale It never crossed his mind that after escaping his clutches, Nie Li might exit the Ghastly Ruins instead of continuing to hunt. Even if he wanted to make more trouble for Nie Li, he no longer had a chance to do so.【TDG】Chapter 300 – Respect The Heavenly Note and Skyblaze Sects Visit Arc Ye Xuan: :When the Heavenly Note and Skyblaze Sects came to visit the Divine Feathers Sect, Murong Yu was among the powerful geniuses gathered in the side chamber. After meeting Ye Xuan he spends most of his time trying to impress and garner favor with him.【TDG】Chapter 304 – Ning’er’s Visit He is also the one that keeps encouraging Ye Xuan to pursue Xiao Ning'er, especially after witnessing the close relationship she has with Nie Li. When the auction is about to begin Murong Yu and Ye Xuan join Nie Li's table so that Ye Xuan can sit near Xiao Ning'er. Murong Yu immediately tries to provoke Nie Li by bringing up the incident in the Ghastly Ruins but was deterred by Li Xingyun, the genius from the year before him.【TDG】Chapter 305 – Ye Clan of the Skyblaze Sect Gu Bei: :During the auction, Murong Yu only had about fifteen thousand Spiritual Stones. However, whenever he attempted to bid on something he was constantly outbid by Gu Bei, making him very frustrated.【TDG】Chapter 308 – A Rich Good-For-Nothing Out of anger, he started to bid maliciously with the idea of only costing Gu Bei more. However Gu Bei realized this and tricked Murong Yu, sticking him with a grade 3 Amethyst Weight Vest artifact.【TDG】Chapter 309 – Tricked Nie Li: :Murong Yu also witnessed the profound dao intent displayed by Long Tianming, Mingyue Wushuang, and Yan Yang. So he could not help but scoff when Nie Li went up to display his skills. He thought that Nie Li must be a complete moron to try to follow those three, only making a fool of himself.【TDG】Chapter 314 – Sword He laughed at him since he could feel no dao intent from Nie Li's calligraphy, however sat in shocked silence when Yan Yang acknowledged the higher level of profound intent within Nie Li's word. What he found most upsetting was that he could not feel anything, making him feel inferior.【TDG】Chapter 315 – Supreme Sword Intent :With the enmity between him and Nie Li already established, Murong Yu was determined to not let Nie Li rise in power. He was able to guess that the powerful words he wrote had come from an ancient book and convinced Ye Xuan to back him in the Outside World. This way he could continue to cause problems for Nie Li. He was surprised to learn how Ye Xuan had paid Shen Ling to talk him up to Xiao Ning'er. This further convinced Murong Yu that he could continue to use Ye Xuan.【TDG】Chapter 318 – Abyss Winged Draconic Falcon Gathering Deity's Lakes Arc Gu Heng and Faction Leaders: :Murong Yu meets up with Gu Heng and other various faction leaders to convince them of the threat that Gu Bei and Nie Li's Demon League poses. Though at first they believe that the Demon league can't possibly sustain itself with the amount of spiritual stones they are spending, he convinces them that they can. He guesses that they must have a powerful treasure, as they appear to have an unlimited supply of spiritual stones.【TDG】Chapter 339 – Surrounded :Gu Heng wants all of them to join forces to thoroughly stomp down on the Demon League and restrict their growth. They finally agree after he promises to give them a copy of the Gu Clan's secret Dharani Technique. They then gather their forces and head to the small Deity's Lake that the Demon League controls. Note: Though Murong Yu obviously supports Gu Heng, it is unclear how much of a role he plays in the attack, as he is never mentioned during the fight. Entering the East District Arc Nie Li: Murong Yu was extremely delighted when Nie Li chose to challenge him upon entering the East District. He planned to use this opportunity to teach him a lesson.【TDG】Chapter 348 – Challenge However, much to his surprise his attacks were unable to harm Nie Li at all. After suffering several rounds of Nie Li's attacks without being able to strike back, Murong Yu merged with his Saint Blood Draconic Falcon demon spirit.【TDG】Chapter 349 – Saint Blood Draconic Falcon Even still, no matter how many times Murong Yu attacked with his overwhelming strength and fire attacks, he was unable to even lay a scratch on Nie Li. Instead he suffered continuous lightening strikes from the Thunder God’s Meteorite Sword.【TDG】Chapter 350 – Grade 6 Artifact Armour Eventually, he could not withstand it anymore and passed out.Further adding to the humiliation, his clothes had been destroyed during the fight, leaving him naked.【TDG】Chapter 351 – New Assessment Category:Divine Feathers Sect